Cherrypie
by Musicfreak9864
Summary: This is a one shot based off of Luckypressure's cherrypie drawing on tumblr. Mike, Rachel and Brittany are roommates in their one room apartment in New York. Cherrypie.


**This is just a one shot inspired by a drawing by Luckypressure on Tumblr.**

**Smut is not my strong point so hopefully this is ok.**

**AN: I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p>Mike and Brittany had a long day. Their dance teacher had decided to work them twice as hard and all they wanted to do was curl up in their shared king sized bed and sleep till the delicious smells of Rachel's cooking woke them for dinner.<p>

If you had asked Brittany, Mike and Rachel if they were going to share a New York apartment together for college they would have given you a look asking if you were insane and laugh or try to be polite. (Mike.) But because of the distance and since Tina was still in High school; she and Mike decided to break up till they could be together again. Brittany and Santana were great till a fight broke them apart. Santana's father had a buddy on the admissions board at Harvard and got her in no problem and is holding a spot in their law school for her. Rachel and Finn... Well they were Rachel and Finn. Finn wasn't going to follow Rachel to New York.

So when Rachel heard the three of them were New York bound for Julliard and her for NYADA; she had them meet her at the Lima Bean where they discussed getting an apartment together so they wouldn't have to spend so much for a dorm. So they got together with their parents who agreed it would be better and cheaper. Their parents weren't too keen on the fact that it was two girls and a boy sharing one room but each reminded them that they were invested in their school work and wouldn't let anything get in the way.

And that is how they got the one bedroom apartment in which they live. It was cheaper than a two bedroom and they figured with them always busy at school it would be rare if any of them were home at the same time. But as it turned out it was common for the three to share the bed. In more ways the one.

The cuddling was the beginning and the kisses from Brittany were brushed off as her being Brittany. Affectionate.

The sex was a bit unexpected.

* * *

><p>Brittany was watching Rachel cook dinner one night in her short boy shorts she wore to bed and a camisole without a bra. Brittany was admiring the small girl's curves while she danced and sung while she cooked. Brittany's eyes were transfixed on her butt and when she trailed her eyes upward she caught a glimpse at Rachel's hardening nipples as she pulled away from the fridge after grabbing a bottle of water and the word 'sexy' popped into her head making her think about the last time she had sex and thinking of sex made her horny. As she continued to watch Rachel finish dinner the ache between her legs grew. Finally she couldn't take it and trapped Rachel between her and the counter kissing her hard.<p>

Rachel was shocked at first but the kiss sent jolts of pleasure through her. She too had been a bit sexually frustrated since their arrival in New York and she was not one to deny new experiences. She reciprocated the kiss that only grew when Brittany swiped her tongue over her lips and she granted the blonde access. Their hands began to wonder and clothes were quickly shed.

Mike who had come home early from class that day had just entered the kitchen. His duffel bag fell from his hands alerting the girls of his presence.

Rachel was on the counter legs spread and buck naked with Brittany's head between her legs, one hand on her thigh and the other…Mike gulped. Rachel's hands were tangled in the now messy blonde hair. Rachel snapped her head to the side and blushed profusely and Brittany pulled her head away to look up at him. She giggled when she saw the bulge in his pants. She stood removing her fingers making the brunette on the counter whimper at the loss of contact.

Brittany waltzed over to Mike and pulled him into the kitchen undoing his pants as she went till he was stood in front of Rachel who was still blushing.

"Can we at least move this to the room?" Rachel asked. "We eat here." She made a face and Brittany giggled before dancing into the room swaying her hips. "If you're uncomfortable…" Rachel was cut off by Mike's lips pressed against her own. Rachel moaned into the kiss and removed Mike's open button up pushing it off his shoulders to fall to the floor. She had gotten the wife beater off when Brittany stuck her head out of the room.

"Hey! I thought we were sharing?" She pouted and the two pulled away laughing.

Mike put his hands behind Rachel's knees and pulled her to him making her squeal and wrap her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He put his hands under her ass and carried her to the room.

And that brings us to right now. Since that night they agreed that they would share. But that didn't mean they didn't have sex separately. Sometimes it was just the girls or Mike and one of the two. Depending on the time really; if one was away at class and the other two were home. But if in the middle and the third or the trio was to come home they were not opposed to letting them join in.

* * *

><p>But back to tonight.<p>

Mike and Brittany stepped into the apartment exhausted and ready to cuddle up on the bed and sleep. But when they pushed open the closed bedroom door all thoughts of sleep flew out of their minds.

There in their room in front of the dresser was a naked and wet from the shower Rachel digging for clothes.

They dropped their bags beside their feet getting the brunette's attention.

Rachel blushed. "Oh, I wasn't expecting you two home yet." Rachel said seeing the pair's eyes darken in lust.

"We thought you had class." Mike said as he felt the twitch in his crotch.

"It got canceled. The instructor was home taking care of his sick wife." Rachel said as they stepped towards her and she reached for her towel.

Brittany took the towel from her and began peppering kisses up from her shoulder to her jaw and then finally reached her lips. Mike was kicking off his shoes and pulling his shirt over his head while Brittany's hands began to wonder and her tongue slipped inside Rachel's mouth. Rachel undressed Brittany as Mike came up behind her and began sucking and nipping at her pulse point. Rachel moaned as they moved it to the bed.

Brittany lay on top of Rachel bringing one hand from her breast and down to her center. She cupped the smaller girl's sex and rubbed making her moan into the kiss. Mike grabbed a condom from the nightstand and got on the bed behind Brittany on his knees. He placed the condom aside for the moment and ran a finger through her slit making her moan.

In one synchronized and swift motion Mike slipped two fingers inside Brittany as the blonde slipped her own into Rachel's wet heat. Brittany removed her lips from the brunettes as they let out moans. Rachel brought her mouth to latch onto Brittany's right nipple as her hand began to knead at the left. Mike was thrusting evenly as Brittany added her thumb and rubbed at Rachel's clit making Rachel moan and bite down softly on her nipple before releasing it with a pop and moving to the other.

Mike removed his fingers and reached for the condom tearing the wrapper open with his teeth. He quickly rolled the rubber onto his hard, throbbing erection. He ran the head of his dick up and down through Brittany's slit before stopping. Before he could ask Brittany was nodding her head. He entered her from behind in one swift motion making her cry out in ecstasy. He set a slow pace to let Brittany adjust.

"More." Brittany moaned and Mike sped up.

Brittany increased the speed of her thrusts and used her free hand and push Rachel back onto the bed. She began sucking the left nipple and kneaded the right with her hand. She alternated between the two. She felt Rachel's insides clench around her fingers and knew the brunette was getting close. She herself was getting close. She removed her mouth from Rachel's breasts and her fingers from inside her making the brunette whine. She pushed the brunette higher up the bed so she was resting on the pillows and against the headboard. She inserted her fingers once more and latched onto her clit with her mouth making Rachel cry out.

Mike increased his thrusting when he felt Brittany clench around him and gripped her hips. He was getting close and needed release. "Fuck!" He moaned as he began to thrust fast and hard.

Brittany gasped and bit down on Rachel's clit making her scream and when Brittany curled her fingers Rachel came undone. Mike gave one last hard thrust and he and Brittany tumbled over the edge after Rachel.

Mike got off the bed and disposed of the condom and grabbed another when he spotted Brittany with each knee on either side of Rachel's head and Rachel's arms around Brittany's thighs as she fucked the blonde with her tongue. Brittany had a grip on the headboard trying to support herself. Mike rolled the new condom on and lined himself up to Rachel's opening and sliding in slowly listening to the long drawled out moan Rachel let out sending spasms through Brittany.

The position was quickly changed by Mike who was getting tired of thrusting. He pushed Brittany off Rachel gently and rolled them over so the petite brunette was on top. He pulled her down into a deep and hard kiss as he motioned Brittany over.

Brittany straddled his head so she was facing Rachel and Mike lifted his head and began licking and sucking hard. Brittany let out a loud moan that was silenced by Rachel who captured her lips and began ravishing her mouth with her tongue while rolling her hips and clenching her inner muscles around Mike a few times before lifting and dropping herself up and down on his hard cock. Rachel rode Mike while making out with Brittany and Mike fucked Brittany with his mouth.

The three of them came simultaneously and Mike lapped up as much as he could of Brittany's cum. He felt Rachel's cum slide down her thighs and onto his hips. Brittany moved and Rachel collapsed onto Mike's chest kissing him. Brittany lifted Rachel off of Mike and pulled the condom off tossing it aside hopefully making it to the garbage can. She licked Rachel's juices off the brunette's thighs and moved back up to Kiss Mike. They moaned at the taste of her and Rachel mixing together.

They pulled apart and Brittany dropped to the side leaving room for Rachel to drop between her and Mike. Rachel settled between the two and curled into Mike's side, her head resting on his arm. Brittany spooned her from behind with a smile on her face as she inhaled the scent of Rachel's shampoo from her now dry hair.

They closed their eyes and fell asleep with content smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you like. And go check out Luckypressure's tumblr. the drawings are amazing.<strong>


End file.
